Nightmare of Mine
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Claribeth. Annabeth's fears catch up to her.


Goes along with my other Claribeth stories. I've had this up for a while just waiting to post it.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

* * *

The sound of shoes scuffing together echoed from the entrance of the cave.

To a well trained ear, the hesitation in each step was obvious, a pause occurred every two steps as if the person walking in just couldn't decide whether or not they wanted to continue walking toward the back of the cave or turn around and go to anywhere else in the world.

The brunette knew who the steps belonged to, both because they were the only two people that knew of the cave, and because she only knew one person who walked on the toes of their feet when they were nervous.

She was relaxed on the bed, one hand behind her head, the other toying with her switch knife, when the blonde finally came into view.

"You missed dinner.." The voice was quiet and rather factual, which stung all the more, considering the circumstance.

"Yup." The warrior confirmed, stretching out the 'Y' for effect.

"I just figured that-"

"Stop trying, Princess." She scoffed, eyes narrowed at the ceiling due to the return of the slandering name.

"Clarisse.." The voice gasped, obvious tears in her eyes though the brunette still refused to look at her.

"I just don't see how you could of.." She paused, shaking head head to clear the thought. "Every fucking time you said you loved me, or that I meant something to you, anything to you.. You called me beautiful, smart, you said all these things, and now if there's even the slightest chance you ever meant anything, it's nothing but shit anymore.. Don't you get that?"

She finally succumbed to looking at the blonde, who's eyes were filled with a ridiculous sense of regret.

"Baby-"

"You're not allowed to call me that anymore." She said calmly, looking back up to her ceiling.

"Please.." The smaller girl begged. "I don't know how to say I'm sorry.."

"It doesn't matter, Annabeth." She sighed.

"It matters." The Athenian argued lightly.

"No, it doesn't!" The champion finally snapped. "You don't get it, that I'm the one who was supposed to mess up, I'm the one who was supposed to be bad, I'm supposed to be the fuck up and here you are, ruining everything in every way!"

"I-"

"I changed for you! I let you in! I took down my four walls you and you went and smashed everything inside anyways, which is the only reason they existed in the first place!" She yelled.

"I know-"

"No you don't, Annabeth! You don't know a single fucking thing, you're supposed to, but you don't! All you know is how to fuck around!" She huffed. "How do you think that looks to everyone, huh?"

"Don't-"

"No, Annabeth, really! How do you think that looks? Do you really think that he's still going to want you now that he knows? Do you honestly believe that your cabin won't call you the same names everyone else at camp will?" She asked, face hot and anger finally showing through. "Do you think your mother could ever be proud?"

Annabeth had heard enough, the blonde charged at the daughter of Ares, with fire in her blue eyes.

Clarisse grabbed her and held on, pushing her weight against the girl until Annabeth fell to the ground.

The smaller girl stopped struggling after a minute or two and calmed down, knowing Clarisse was right.

The fighter let out a puff of air and sat against her bed frame, knees bent and arms resting over them.

Her face was red, and her heart was broken, but when Annabeth finally turned to look her in the eyes all she saw was regret, regret for trusting the blonde, regret for yelling, regret for letting herself care.

Clarisse's eyes were hard and dark when Annabeth started to crawl toward her, but the Athenian sat between the older girl's legs and reached for the hem of her shirt.

The frustrated demi-god allowed the blonde to remove her shirt, leaving Clarisse in her pants and a sports bra.

Her eyes didn't change at all but Annabeth's were begging her to go with it, if the other camper was going to regret her, than she needed something to regret the brunette as well.

The champion's eyes finally changed, anger turning into clear, burning rage, and she surged forward, picking the blonde up, pinning her against the wall to capture her lips in a kiss.

Teeth clashed and clothes went flying as the champion's hands vowed to steal what was left of Annabeth's innocence.

The younger girl's boots were tied tight so instead of removing her pants, the muscled fighter simply unzipped them, shoving her hand into them and wasting no time.

She shoved two fingers into the Athenian daughter's burning core and took her hard and fast against the cave wall, not stopping even after the blonde climaxed for the third time.

Clarisse took the opportunity to toss the other girl onto the bed, ripping her boots and pants off, and tossing her underwear to the side as well.

She she replaced her fingers and started using her thumb to work the blue-eyed camper's clit, putting all of her energy into making the wise girl cum.

Annabeth was on the fast track to an orgasm she'd never forget and as Clarisse heard the words "I love you" tumble out of the other girl's mouth in a breathy moan, she sped up, thrusting hard and fast enough into Annabeth for the Athenian's back to arch clear off of the bed as her head dug into the pillow.

Clarisse didn't stop or slow down in anyway, continuing to thrust mercilessly into the blonde's throbbing core, her eyes were cold and she didn't stop.

Annabeth's body started violently shaking, the brunette's fingers taking control of absolutely all of her senses, blocking out everything that wasn't the sensation between her legs, and she didn't pull out until the smaller camper's body went completely limp.

"Do you still want him even though I can do that?" She asked. "Even though I can take you to places that no one else could ever dream of taking you?"

She paused, wiping her fingers off on the bed.

"Do you still want to be somebody else's fuck when I can give you everything?"

"No.." The younger girl panted weakly.

"Your mine, Annabeth.." She growled, eyes darker than the blonde had ever seen them.

Clarisse stood up, pulled her shirt on and grabbed her switch knife, before shoving her feet into her boots.

She walked back to the bed and laid a blanket over the shaking blonde leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"And if you ever try to forget it, I'll fuck you until you fall apart."

The daughter of Ares turned and walked away, leaving the cave with Annabeth still quaking in it.

Annabeth pulled the blanket around her tighter and started to cry.

"Baby.." She winced, realizing that she'd actually lost her champion.

Clarisse was never going to be the loving partner she once had, she'd truly ruined everything.

She'd lost her only true love, all because she decided to cheat with a stupid boy.

* * *

Annabeth sat up quickly, tears burning her eyes, lungs gasping for air, and hands shaking.

"Princess, what's wrong?" A panicked voice hissed from beside her.

She turned to see Clarisse, eyes struggling to stay open, concern etching so deep into her features they could accidentally freeze that way.

She lunged into the warm embrace of strong arms and a soft, but toned chest.

"It was just a dream, beautiful.."

"Baby.." Annabeth sighed tears streaming heavily down her face. " _Clarisse_.."

"Shh.. It's alright." She assured the small blonde, tightening her grip on the girl's waist. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you." She sobbed into her lover's chest.

"I love you.." The older girl whispered, tracing circles on Annabeth's hip. "It's okay, Annie.. It wasn't real."

"I know, none of it was, but it could have been.. I'm never going to let it happen." She vowed. "Never ever.."

"I love you, Princess.." Clarisse whispered again before submitting to exhaustion.

"I'm yours.." She whispered to her champion before closing her eyes, letting sleep slowly consume her.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_. It's sort of dark, yes.. But it was a nightmare, it's not like they're rainbows and butterflies.

I post every Tuesday and Thursday so be sure to check the account for new stories and updates. Remember to review, good or bad, and PM me prompts, pairings, and suggestions. I read EVERYTHING and I love hearing those wonderful brains of yours at work.


End file.
